<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chats, Mushrooms and Pets by LazyMiyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735728">Chats, Mushrooms and Pets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMiyu/pseuds/LazyMiyu'>LazyMiyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A year after Pennywise, AU, Ben is innocent, Bev and Ben are dating, Beverly’s diary, Bev’s gone, Brad lives :(, Closeted, Emotionally unstable teens, Gay Love, Gay Panic, Georgie K n o w s, Georgie Lives, I am the Stanley Uris of the chat, I should be doing homework, Ianowt later, I’m adding tags as I go, Just found out I’m shorter then Jack Dylan Grazer, Lazy - Freeform, Modern Day, Nikki lovesssssss Spaghedward, Pansexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Pets, Random uploads, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie got a little sister, S W E A R I N G, Satan’s mushroom, StanxBill..?, Syd and Dina are proud kitty moms, before prom, benverly - Freeform, bi uris, both Stan’s are bae, chatfic, gay shit, gay tozier, hair colouring, half written half text, insert stuff, reunite, theyre all 17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMiyu/pseuds/LazyMiyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I shouldn’t be doing instead  finishing my math/science/French homework. Crossover between I am not ok with this and IT.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Dina/Sydney Novak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, past mention of Beverly Marsh/Bill Denbrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beverly Marsh created a Group Chat </p><p> </p><p>Beverly Marsh added Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier and Mike Hanlon to the chat </p><p> </p><p>Beverly Marsh named the Chat If I forget you, Mike gets my diary <br/>9:45 pm </p><p> </p><p>Beverly Marsh- hey bitches </p><p>Richie Tozier- why does mike get your diary? No fair </p><p>Richie Tozier changed their name to Your Lord and Saviour Tozier </p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak changed Your Lord and Saviour Tozier’s name to Garbage Man </p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak changed his name to Eddie </p><p>Mike Hanlon- aw thanks Bevvie &lt;3 </p><p>Garbage Man changed Mike Hanlon’s name to Cowboy </p><p>Garbage Man changed Beverly Marsh’s name to Badass </p><p>Garbage Man changed Ben Hanscom‘s name to Baby Haystack </p><p>Garbage Man changed Bill Denbrough’s name to Mother Dear </p><p>Garbage Man changed Stanley Uris’s name to Bird Boi </p><p>Garbage Man changed Eddie’s name to Edward Spaghedward </p><p>Mother Dear- Trashmouth. What the fuck </p><p>Badass- it’s fair </p><p>Mother Dear- But why Mikey of all people- no offence </p><p>Cowboy- none took </p><p>Bird Boi- Because, Beverly would prefer not to have you read it, especially after you both kissed a week ago. She knows it would paranoid Eddie because he’s already got his problems with his mother. She also wouldn’t want Ben or me to read it because she may have written things to offend Ben (from when they first met) and I’m already quite observant and don’t need to know any more than I already do. And she would like to keep Richie from reading it because he’d end up telling all of Maine. </p><p>Baby Haystack- ... </p><p>Mother Dear- ... </p><p>Edward Spaghedward- ... </p><p>Garbage Man- ... </p><p>Cowboy- Wow. </p><p>Badass- actually, I just picked out of a hat </p><p>Mother Dear- lol </p><p>Edward Spaghedward changed his name to Eddie </p><p>Garbage Man changed Eddie’s name to My Love </p><p>My Love changed his name to Eddie </p><p>Baby Haystack- Oh god </p><p>Garbage Man changed Eddie’s name to Eds </p><p>Eds changed Garbage Man’s name to Royal Fucker </p><p>Cowboy- EDDIE! You are cursing Baby Haystack’s poor ears! </p><p>Badass- Edward! Shame on you! How dare you curse in front of my child! </p><p>Baby Haystack- wth </p><p>Royal Asshole- aww, even his abbreviations are PG13 </p><p>Eds- Shut up </p><p>Badass changed Royal Asshole’s name to Trashmouth </p><p>Cowboy- Well Bev, thank you for your diary </p><p>Badass- np Mikey, ur my favourite </p><p>Trashmouth- wow </p><p>Badass-? </p><p>Trashmouth- I thought we had something beverly </p><p>Badass- it’s not what it looks like </p><p>Bird Boi- wtf </p><p>Trashmouth- I don’t want to hear it! I trusted you! And you cheated on me with that MAN </p><p>Badass- bby im sorry </p><p>Mother Dear- ok, its time for bed </p><p>Bird Boi- Billy... it’s 10:30 </p><p>Mother Dear- And a school night! </p><p>Cowboy- I’m off to bed, I gotta get up @ 5 AM to help my grandad </p><p>Badass- night Mikey </p><p>Bird Boi- Good evening, Micheal. </p><p>Trashmouth- Goodbye Mikey boy. Enjoy your sexy dreams about me </p><p>Eds- Beep fucking Beep Richard <br/>Eds- Good night, Mike </p><p>Baby Haystack- Good night Mike! I’m off to bed too </p><p>Badass- goodnight sweet angel Ben </p><p>Eds- Night </p><p>Trasmouth- Good night Benny bear </p><p>Bird Boi- Good evening, Benjamin. </p><p>Mother Dear- Goodnight everyone </p><p>Eds- see ya at school </p><p> </p><p>Private Chat Between Bevvie Babe And Dick <br/>2:05 am </p><p>Dick- hey bevs </p><p>Bevvie Babe- Hey rich </p><p>Dick- how’s Portland? </p><p>Bevvie Babe- less shitty then being with my dad <br/>Bevvie Babe- but I miss you guys like hell </p><p>Dick- we miss you too, especially Ben </p><p>Bevvie Babe- Ben?? </p><p>Dick- yessir </p><p>Bevvie Babe- how are you doing? </p><p>Dick- good enough now that no killer clown is trying to fucking kill us </p><p>Bevvie Babe- that reminds me when I was... taken... I saw something. </p><p>Dick- yeah, you said you saw us as adults </p><p>Bevvie Babe- I saw more <br/>Bevvie Babe- I saw all our fears. </p><p>Dick- tf </p><p>Bevvie Babe- there was Georgie, a creepy flute lady, a mummy, my dad, a bird and a leper </p><p>Dick- big bill, Stan, Haystack, Mikey and Eds </p><p>Bevvie Babe- but yours was a knife. Nothing weird about it, just a small hunting knife <br/>Bevvie Babe- I thought u were afraid of clowns </p><p>Dick- I am <br/>Dick- sorta </p><p>Bevvie Babe- what’s the knife for? </p><p>Dick-... <br/>Dick- if u tell anyone I will skin you alive </p><p>Bevvie Babe- message taken </p><p>Dick- sigh <br/>Dick- I’m gay </p><p>Bevvie Babe- really? </p><p>Dick- yea, and I kinda sorta carved me and my crushes initials on the kissing bridge </p><p>Bevvie Babe- NO DUCKING WAY <br/>Bevvie Babe- *FUCKING </p><p>Dick- I’m scared of ppl finding out </p><p>Bevvie Babe- oh rich... who else knows? </p><p>Dick- me, you and that stupid fucking clown. </p><p>Bevvie Babe- who’s the crush? </p><p>Dick- Mrs. k </p><p>Bevvie Babe- Richieeeeeeeeeeee </p><p>Dick- Bevvieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee </p><p>Bevvie Babe- pleaseeeee </p><p>Dick- sorry what? I think I’m losing you. Poor connection </p><p>Bevvie Babe- THIS IS A TEXT YOU PRICK JUST TELL ME </p><p>Dick- what? What? </p><p>Bevvie Babe- fuck you </p><p>Dick- love you too Bev </p><p> </p><p>If I forget you, Mike gets my diary <br/>9:40 am </p><p>Trashmouth- if ur cleaning a vacuum cleaner, are you a vacuum cleaner too? </p><p>Cowboy- no </p><p>Badass- yes </p><p>Eds- I’m surprised you even know what a vacuum is, based off of how dirty your room is </p><p>Trashmouth- Just because I’m a slob doesn’t mean my parents are ;) </p><p>Bird Boi- do you mind? </p><p>Trashmouth- not at all Stanny, what’s up? </p><p>Bird Boi- We’re in Spanish class right now, and I’d rather not fail this class! </p><p>Badass- Bill would be so proud someone’s paying attention in class </p><p>Baby Haystack- hey everyone! :) </p><p>Eds- Hey Ben </p><p>Badass- Benny! </p><p>Mother Dear- IF YOU GUYS DONT STFU WHILE WE’RE IN CLASS I WILL BEAT ALL YOUR ASSES <br/>Mother Dear- except you Stan </p><p>Bird Boi- Billiam, that’s gay </p><p>Badass- lol +1 </p><p>Bird Boi- No, no, no! That was Richie! </p><p>Eds- I swear Richie if you fail your class I will kill you </p><p>Trashmouth- aww, my Ed’s cares for me </p><p> </p><p>11:30- lunch </p><p> </p><p>Eds- No, I promised Nikki I’d keep you from failing this year </p><p>Trashmouth- HEY! </p><p>Bird Boi- As did I. </p><p>Mother Dear- same </p><p>Cowboy- me too </p><p>Baby Haystack- Nikki? </p><p>Trashmouth- my bitch of a sister </p><p>Eds- I’ll have you know, I like Nikki </p><p>Badass- why didn’t I know you had a sister? </p><p>Bird Boi- she’s a year younger, likes to go out a lot </p><p>Trashmouth- she’s also got a fat ass crush on MY Spaghetti Man </p><p>Eds- Don’t call me that <br/>Eds- And I’m not yours </p><p>Trashmouth changed Ed’s name to Mine </p><p>Mine changed their name to Not Richie’s </p><p>Not Richie’s- And she doesn’t have a crush on me </p><p>Bird Boi- She does. </p><p>Trashmouth- She does </p><p>Mother Dear- she doEs </p><p>Not Richie’s- OK fine! Maybe she does </p><p>Badass- do you like her back </p><p>Not Richie’s- No! </p><p>Trashmouth- damn Eds no need to be so mean to my baby girl </p><p>Not Richie’s- you just called her a bitch </p><p>Trashmouth- I was talking about Bevvie </p><p>Not Richie’s- *eye roll emoji* </p><p>Trashmouth- love you too Eds </p><p>Baby Haystack- don’t call me Eds </p><p>Cowboy- DoNt calL mE Eds </p><p>Bird Boi- Don’t call me Eds! </p><p>Mother Dear- don’t Call me EdS </p><p>Badass- don’t call me edsssss </p><p>Not Richie’s- Quit calling me Eds Motherfucker <br/>Not Richie’s- HA! </p><p>Baby Haystack- dang it </p><p>Cowboy- you changed you're mainline! </p><p>Mother Dear- mAin line </p><p>Trashmouth- Maine line </p><p>Badass- *has hearted Trashmouth’s comment* </p><p>Mother Dear- ugh that wasn’t even funny </p><p>Badass- *middle finger emoji* </p><p>Baby Haystack- Bev don't be mean!! </p><p>Badass- sorry Benny </p><p>Not Richie’s- uh, guys- help. </p><p>Trashmouth- YES </p><p>Not Richie’s- something’s wrong with Stan <br/>Not Richie’s- we were on our way to class and he just stopped and chucked his phone at a locker. Someone caught it but he then went into the bathroom and hasn’t come out. </p><p>Badass- aww poor stanny </p><p>Trashmouth- coming </p><p> </p><p>Richie slid his phone into his pocket and jogged over to the entrance of the school. Lunch outside was always better, especially with a cigarette. He opened the door and made his way to the bathroom, carefully slipping past Criss and Huggins. He made it there in less than a minute, only to find Eddie gently knocking on the door. Richie slang his arm around the hypochondriac’s shoulder. “What’s going on?” He asked. Eddie shrugged his arm off. </p><p>“He won’t come out. I think the lack of grammar is genuinely getting to him.” </p><p>Richie banged the door harder then Eddie had, with much less patience. <br/>“C’mon Stanley. Time to come out.” </p><p>“I’m bisexual!” Stan yelled back almost immediately. <br/>“That’s great my man, but not what I meant. We can talk about it when you get your ass out here.” </p><p>Stanley timidly opened the door, to show him sitting with his legs up on the toilet seat. Eddie was in first, being closest to Stan. The four original Losers were all closer than the rest, but Stanley And Eddie had been the ones who befriended each other first. Just as Richie was the first person Bill showed the bleeding photo album with Georgie’s winking picture; because they had a longer, deeper connection. <br/>“What happened Stan.” He asked gently. Richie’s heart cracked the slightest bit at his tone. Stanley looked up at the two and gave a shaky sigh. <br/>“Sorry guys. I got a bad grade, it’s nothing really, but it just gave me a minor panic attack that’s all. And then there’s your shitty fucking grammar.” He glared at Richie who shrugged innocently. <br/>“At least Eddie capitalizes the proper words. You do whatever pleases you, Mike does it in the middle of words, Bev and Ben don’t even bother unless it’s with names, and then there’s fucking Bill.” A more controlled annoyed sigh. Richie smirked and saluted. </p><p>“Ok so it was no big deal, but now the serious issue at hand.” He leaned against the bathroom stall frame. <br/>“You’re bisexual eh?” Stan flushed and looked away. “How did you find out~?” <br/>The Jewish boy huffed. <br/>“How did you find out you were straight?” Richie fought the urge to let his Trashmouth run. ”Oh I didn't, you see, I'm gay!” but Stan continued. <br/>”I developed feelings for a girl, and later on it changed to a guy.” A shrug. <br/>“Who?” Eddie back-kicked the Trashmouth. <br/>“Ow! Spaghedward!” <br/>“He doesn’t have to say who he likes! For all, we know it’s one of the Losers.” <br/>A coy smile curled onto Stan’s lips. <br/>“Oh well, I guess we’ll never know.” <br/>Richie squinted. ”Bastard.” And all three boys burst out laughing. </p><p>If I forget you, Mike gets my diary <br/>12:45 pm </p><p>Mother Dear- guys can we meet up? </p><p>Not Richie’s- Sure Big Bill, where? </p><p>Mother Dear- it’ll mean skipping the last 2 periods </p><p>Cowboy- I’m doWn, I don’t evN have schOol </p><p>Not Richie’s- that’s fine </p><p>Bird Boi- Ok. </p><p>Mother Dear- try Gathering all the losers </p><p>Bird Boi-... </p><p>Trashmouth- Staniel? </p><p>Bird Boi- Bill. You can’t capitalize words in the middle of a sentence. It’s Losers with a capital L because that's our name. And please, for the love of life punctuate your sentences. </p><p>Mother Dear- no ThanKs </p><p>Trashmouth changed Bird Boi’s name to Grammar Police </p><p>Trashmouth changed Mother Dear’s name to Criminal </p><p>Cowboy- that sounds about right </p><p>Not Richie’s- where are we meeting up </p><p>Cowboy- My place? </p><p>Trashmouth- DIBS ON GETTING A RIDE WITH STAN </p><p>Not Richie’s- DIBS ON GETTING A RIDE WITH STAN <br/>Not Richie’s- duck <br/>Not Richie’s- fuck </p><p>Trashmouth- duck </p><p>Cowboy- duck </p><p>Grammar Police- duck </p><p>Criminal- duck </p><p>Grammar Police- Where’s Ben and Beverly? </p><p>Trashmouth- Eds and I’ll get them <br/>Trashmouth- Get ready Staniel, we’re both coming. </p><p>Grammar Police- Shit. So I have to deal with your bickering? </p><p>Criminal- have Fun stan </p><p>Grammar Police- Fuck off. </p><p> </p><p>Private Chat between Spagheds and Mayonnaise <br/>3:48 pm </p><p> </p><p>Spagheds- Hey Ben, where are you? </p><p>Mayonnaise- Library, on the phone with Beverly! </p><p>Spagheds- We’re going to Mikey’s house for a hangout <br/>Spagheds- you want a ride? </p><p>Mayonnaise- it’s fine, I have to stop by home to pick something up </p><p>Spagheds- Ok, cya Mayo </p><p>Mayonnaise- X3 <br/>Mayonnaise- Cya Soagheds <br/>Mayonnaise- I still don’t know why you put your name like that. You hate it when Richie calls you anything remotely similar. </p><p>Spagheds- shhhhh <br/>Spagheds- do not question my ways </p><p>Mayonnaise- lol bye</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just read it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beverly Marsh slid her way through the crowded halls, checking her phone for the constant dings. Since Richie had come out to her, she was glued to the Group chat, looking for hints, neglecting the possibility of it being someone outside of their little group. But it was honestly as if nothing had changed. Just Richie being Richie. Bev side stepped some tallish but pretty girl who gave her a slight confused look. Ding. She looked down to her screen to see bright FaceTime icon flashing with the name “Baby Haystack” she went to her locker and put her back against it. She then clicked “accept” and pulled out a pair of earbuds. <br/>“Hey Bev!” Ben said, slightly awkwardly. Beverly smiled at her nervous poet. “Haystack, how are you?” He smiled and Bev felt a wage of thoughts. Ben laughing at Richie’s dumb joke, Ben looking her in the eye and whispering “My heart burns there too.” Ben disappointedly looking at his fallen ice cream. Ben helping Mike with his shower cap. All Ben. She blinked and smiled back. “Do you miss me?” Ben looked at her as if she’d asked if Moana counted as a Disney Princess (Bill made the dumb mistake to ask that once, it went to hell). “Shit, Beverly, of course we miss you.” Her heart clenched and she put a playful shocked face on. “Benjamin! Oh how you curse my virgin ears!” Ben laughed. “You with virgin ears is the least believable thing I’ve ever heard. And we’ve been through lots.” They shared a quiet secret smile when Ben’s phone buzzed. His brown eyes squinted the slightest amount. Some kid stood in front of Beverly but she held up a finger telling them to wait. Ben moved a little further from the camera to face Beverly better. “Sorry Bevvie, Losers duty calls.” He said with an apolitical smile. Benjamin Hanscom, the boy who always smiled, no matter the tough times. She shrugged. “Hey, don’t sweat it. I’ll FaceTime Richie after class to catch up with you guys.” Ben nodded and waved. “See ya later alligator.” Beverly felt a violent urge to protect this boy from everything and anything. “In a while crocodile.” And they both clicked hang up. Beverly then picked out her earbuds and stood up to face the guy in front of her. It was the girl from before in the hallway, the one that gave her the look. She had curly hair, big brown eyes and golden brown skin. “Um, hi?” The stranger blinked as if in shock. </p><p>“Yo Dina.” A voice that sounded familiar and yet foreign called. Beverly shrunk away from the person, Dina, despite Dina not moving. <br/>“Syd?” She asked. Beverly raised an eyebrow. “Who?” The other person came by and looked at Beverly. Now she could see why she’d been mistaken for someone else. The girl was her height, had bright red hair cut to her ears, they both had very minimal yet visible freckles along their face and shiny blue eyes. Even their voices sounded similar, but whereas Beverly had curls atop her head, the girl had flat hair, and how Beverly dressed in a nice jumpsuit the other girl wore some old sweater with an oatmeal stain on it. When the other girl looked at Bev, her face contorted into confusion, fear, protectiveness and most of all curiosity. “Who the fuck are you?” She asked, her voice not sounding as threatened as intended. </p><p>Syd stared at this new girl who wore her face. The girl Dina was talking to precariously. The new girl. <br/>“Who the fuck are you?” She asked, her voice sounding more quizzical then anything. “Uh, hi. Beverly Marsh.” She greeted, awkwardly waving. Dina took a half step back to side-hug Syd. <br/>“Sydney Novak.” She said. “This is my girlfriend, Dina.” Dina smiled brightly before pulling out her phone. “Oh! There’s Stan!” She said as a third figure approached. Beverly blinked. Tall, curly brownish hair, left dimple, Hawaiian shirt, old shoes, big nose. Stan. Stanley. No.. Stan would never dress like that, that was more Richie’s style. This Stan quirked an eyebrow to Bev. “Wow Syd, didn’t know your powers could clone yourself as well.” <br/>Sydney rolled her eyes. “No, this is Beverly. Beverly, this is Stanley Barber.” Bev’s heart sank at being misled. “You look just like my friend, his name’s also Stanley. Stanley Uris.” Stan Barber gave a mocking gasp. “I thought I was the only one with a sense of style!” Dina snorted. “Oh no, you and Richie would get alone great then.” Beverly rolled her eyes. The three turned to her. “Who?” Dina asked. “What’s your story?” Stan. “Where’re you from?” And Syd. Beverly took a deep breath and began her story. </p><p> </p><p>Private chat between Eds and Four Eyes<br/>10:30am</p><p> </p><p>Four Eyes- Eds!</p><p>Eds- not my name but what’s up?</p><p>Four Eyes- can I  get to change your name and you get to change mine for 24 hours on the GC.</p><p>Eds- why</p><p>Four Eyes- pleaseeeeee</p><p>Eds- I have a bad feeling</p><p>Four Eyes- as u should but pleaeeeee it’ll be fun</p><p>Eds- fine.</p><p>Four Eyes- yay *kissy face emoji*</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes, and felt a little smile creep to his mouth.<br/>“Eddie Bear! Time to take your pills!” Someone from downstairs called. Eddie sighed. “Coming mommy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If I forget you, Mike gets my diary<br/>11:00 am</p><p>Trashmouth changed Not Richie’s name to My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3 chanted Trashmouth’s name to Nikki’s my fav.</p><p>Badass- wtf</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- ouch Eds </p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- I speak the truth </p><p>Criminal added Nicole Tozier to the chat</p><p>Nicole Tozier- Hey!</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- F U C K </p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- Hey Nikki </p><p>Baby Haystack- what’s going on?</p><p>Cowboy- I’m not quiTe sure</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- Rich wants to change each other’s names for 24 hours, no change backs</p><p>Nicole Tozier changed their name to Nikki</p><p>Nikki’s my fav. Changed Nikki’s name to Bitch</p><p>Bitch- *middle finger emoji*</p><p>Badass- can we play a game?</p><p>Cowboy- which Game?</p><p>Baby Haystack- never have I ever?</p><p>Criminal- NO<br/>Grammar Police- NO!</p><p>Cowboy- dang Benny, you got Big Bill to capitalize</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- Bev, any ideas?</p><p>Badass- sorry I was getting something 2 drink</p><p>Cowboy- Bev-erage<br/>Nikki’s my fav. Changed Badass’s name to Beverage</p><p>Bitch- what about Truth or Dare?</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- sure</p><p>Baby Haystack- ok</p><p>Grammar Police- Ok, sure.</p><p>Beverage- Y E S H</p><p>Criminal- fine </p><p>Cowboy- Yeah!</p><p>Beverage- rich?</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- ok I guess</p><p>Baby Haystack- yay!</p><p>Bitch- wait, My Eddie Spaghetti is Eddie, Grammar Police is obv. Stan, Cowboy’s Mikey so who are beverage baby Haystack and criminal</p><p>Baby Haystack- I’m Ben Hanscom, we’ve never met</p><p>Beverage- Beverly</p><p>Criminal- bill </p><p>Cowboy- i’ll got First; T or D stan </p><p>Grammar Police- Truth.</p><p>Cowboy- what is your deepest darkest secret?</p><p>Grammar Police- Well, it isn’t quite that secret since people know</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- HES BISEXUAL </p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- RICHIE </p><p>Bitch- fr?!</p><p>Baby Haystack- that’s great Stan!</p><p>Beverage- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Cowboy- Bev, no playing MatChmaker</p><p>Grammar Police- Thanks everyone,<br/>Grammar Police- Except Richie, fuck you.</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- Billiam’s been awful quiet</p><p>Criminal- that’s great, Stanley </p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- Wow.. punctuation </p><p>Grammar Police- Bill, Truth or Dare?</p><p>Criminal- daRe</p><p>Grammar Police- I DARE YOU TO USE GOOD GRAMMAR FOR THE REST OF THIS   GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING GAME!</p><p>Criminal- nooooOoooooooOooOooooOO</p><p>Cowboy- damn Staniel</p><p> Bitch- oof</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- rip billiam </p><p>Criminal- I hate you, Stan.</p><p>Grammar Police- It's beautiful :,). </p><p>Criminal- Beverly, Truth or Dare?</p><p>Beverage- Dare, duh</p><p>Criminal- scream something random and send a video</p><p>Beverage- * video *</p><p>Beverly was in a crowded cafeteria, sitting with Syd, Stan and Dina. She had received the dare with a big smile, and stood up. “Where’re ya going?” Stan asked his mouth stuffed with food. She gave him a wicked grin. “To fulfill my dare.” Dina gave off a worried look but Syd huffed an impatient laugh still seeming quite curious, despite reviving Beverly’s life story on a platter. Bev went and stood on an empty table, and handed Dina her phone. “Is it filming?” She asked. Dina nodded and Beverly stood proudly on the table. “Pickles are just teenage cucumbers!” She yelled loudly, before quickly jumping down. </p><p> </p><p>Baby Haystack- wow </p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- THATS SO TRUE OMG<br/>Nikki’s my fav.- I AM A TEENAGE CUCUMBER</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- that was brave</p><p>Beverage- well, I’m still a loser, in Derry or not<br/>Beverage- Trashmouth</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- dare</p><p>Beverage- I dare you to kiss Nikki</p><p>Bitch- HA! Suck it big bro</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- I cant<br/>Nikki’s my fav.- im not home </p><p>Cowboy- where are you?</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- out</p><p>Criminal- What is your current location?</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- Derry, Maine</p><p>Bitch- he’s down the street</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- HOW DID YOU KNOW</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- Snapchat</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- shit</p><p>Grammar Police- Where are you</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Private chat between Nickie and Eddi </p><p>Nickie- Eddie, can I borrow your notes from Biology? I’m falling behind </p><p>Eddi- your taking advanced biology again??</p><p>Nickie- can I??</p><p>Eddi- sure, I’ll drop em off </p><p>Nickie- nah, I’m on my way</p><p>Eddi- wait no </p><p>Nickie- be there in a min~</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Parents and Rich <br/>2:45 pm</p><p>Shitty mom- FUCKING RUN</p><p>The Spawn- mm y? And y are we texting?</p><p>Shitty mom- asthma attack. *sends screenshot of Nicki coming*</p><p>The Spawn- F U C K I N G  B I T C H</p><p>Shitty mom- OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW DICKWAD</p><p>The Spawn- But this was OUR day :(</p><p>Shitty mom- Do you want your sister telling the Losers we’re hanging out without them?!</p><p>Shitty dad- WAIT WHAT</p><p>The Spawn- Eds?! Wtf</p><p>Shitty mom- fuck</p><p>Shitty dad- YOU GUYS ARE HANGING OUT TOGETHER</p><p>Shitty mom- no</p><p>Shitty dad- AND YOU DIDNT TELL US AHDKDKDHSHHDJD</p><p>The Spawn- stfu</p><p>Shitty mom- FUCKKKKKKKKKKK</p><p>The Spawn- I THOUGHT YOU SENT IT TO ME</p><p>Shitty mom- ITS NOT MY FAULT ASTHMA  MAKES IT HARD TO READ</p><p>Shitty dad- Richie. Me. Chat. Now.</p><p>The Spawn- Edsssssssss</p><p>Shitty mom- Shit, I’m sorry Rich </p><p> </p><p>If I forget you, Mike gets my diary<br/>3:07 pm</p><p>Grammar Police- Don’t ignore me!</p><p>Criminal- Can we continue?</p><p>Grammar Police- I'll redirect the question,<br/>Grammar Police- Micheal, truth or dare?</p><p>Cowboy- Dare</p><p>Grammar Police- I dare you to go outside and chase a bird. </p><p>Baby Haystack- OOF</p><p>Criminal- damn Stan</p><p>Cowboy- the bird will be the one chasing me</p><p>Grammar Police- You are the bigger being, the bird is more scared of you then you of it.</p><p>Cowboy- I chicken out</p><p>Bitch- poor Mikey</p><p>Cowboy- Nikki, truth or dare</p><p>Nikki- I aint telling any of you shit so dare</p><p>Cowboy- come to the dark side</p><p>Nikki- why</p><p>Cowboy- we havE cOokIes</p><p>Nikki- As tempting as it seems I have dIabeTes</p><p>Baby Haystack- the struggle is real</p><p>Cowboy- I gtg! Grandpa’s calling me.</p><p>Baby Haystack- bye Mickey!</p><p>Criminal- Bye, Mike.  </p><p>Grammar Police- Good day, Michael. </p><p>Nikki- cya</p><p> </p><p>Private chat between Billy and Stanny <br/>5:30</p><p>Stanny- Bill?</p><p>Billy- hm</p><p>Stanny- Are you made at me?</p><p> </p><p>Stan sent his text and went back to his documentary, and was surprised when not even a second after his text, Bill had answered. He smiled to himself and picked his phone back up.</p><p> </p><p>Billy- ofc not<br/>Billy- what makes you say that??</p><p>Stanny- You’ve been avoiding me, and haven’t been really active on the Group Chat.</p><p>Billy- No no! I’m definitely not mad at you</p><p>Stanny- Then we aren’t you talking to me?</p><p>Billy- it’s nothing don’t worry </p><p>Stanny- If you say so..</p><p>Bill felt something missing. His hands began to shake as he erased and re-typed his text. </p><p>Stan placed his phone down, but let it catch his eye as the three dots appeared and disappeared on the screen. He grabbed his cellular device and placed it into his lap, only half paying attention to his show. </p><p> </p><p>Billy- So ur really bi?</p><p>Stanny- Is that what’s bothering you?</p><p>Billy- it doesn’t bother me, I was just wondering, do you like a guy?</p><p>Stanny- Perhaps.</p><p> </p><p>Bill groaned frustratedly and threw his phone on his bed from his desk. <br/>“Damn Stan! Why’d you have to be so blunt?” He muttered. He then lay his head against papers on his desk. “Billy?” A small voice asked. Bill jumped as he saw his little brother, George in the doorway. Georgie was the most affected from the killer clown the teens had fought not long ago. He had been about to reach down to get his boat, when the woman across the street saw him, and yelled. George had stumbled back away from the sewers and ran home. He told his brother what had happened, and that led Bill to try and seek out who scared his brother so badly. <br/>“Georgie, hi.” Bill said, as the 11 year old made his way to his brothers bed and picked up the phone. <br/>“Ooh! I wanna text!” Bill stood abruptly. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“But Billyyyyyy,” George whined.</p><p>“Georgie, you have your own phone.”</p><p>“But you have Eddie, and Richie and Stan’s numbers!” </p><p>And with that, he took the device and ran out, locking himself into the bathroom.</p><p>“GEORGIE!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oi! Ianowt makes an appearenve! I haven’t proof read this, sorry. It’s 4:00 am and I’ve come to the conclusion that Im probably an insomniac ✌️<br/>I’ll check comments and stuff in the morning, sorry it's lazy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Animals are involved</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beverly Marsh was nice. Syd quirked an eyebrow at her doppelgänger. Beverly was in a corner with her earbuds in like when they had met. Except she wasn’t FaceTiming with loving passion in her eyes, it was just love, soft, platonic love this time. Syd looked up at Dina who’s lap her head was in. Dina quietly massaged her scalp. Stan had fallen asleep and was drooling whilst also leaning on Dina. Syd then heard Beverly outburst as quietly as she could. <br/>“Jesus Rich, if it really bothers you, delete her.” OkMonika— Bev was always calling people from her old school, and if she wasn’t calling people, she was texting them on some group chat she’d sent her teenage pickle video to. The small group was currently in Stan’s basement because Dina’s parents were home, Liam was out and Stan had the cosiest place. The trio also had no idea where Beverly was staying and were afraid to fall onto dangerous territories with her, despite being one of the most straight forward, blunt girls Syd’s ever met. She fished her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her messages. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Before Georgie)</p><p>Private chat between Bevvie Babe and Dick<br/>2:49 pm</p><p>Bevvie Babe- It’s Eddie </p><p>Dick- ???</p><p>Bevvie Babe- your guy crush <br/>Bevvie Babe- it’s Eddie </p><p>Dick- first off<br/>Dick- if I’m gay that means I only get “guy crushes”<br/>Dick- second off<br/>Dick- stfu</p><p> </p><p>Bevvie Babe- whatever <br/>Bevvie Babe- SO IM RIGHT!</p><p>Dick- I will not admit nor deny anything</p><p>Bevvie Babe- YOU LIKE HIMMMM</p><p>Dick- FINE! He’s attractive, and smart and funny and interesting and cute and I like him!</p><p>Bevvie Babe- does he know????</p><p>Dick- Fuck no!<br/>Dick- I told you, only you and the clown know </p><p>Bevvie Babe- u should tell him</p><p>Dick- no</p><p>Bevvie Babe- :,(</p><p>Dick- no</p><p>Bevvie Babe- (TдT)</p><p>Dick- no</p><p>Bevvie Babe- (⸝⸝⸝ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ⌑ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀⸝⸝⸝)</p><p>Dick- bye</p><p>Bevvie Babe- bye my love</p><p>Dick- bye bby</p><p>Bevvie Babe- or should I say EDDIE’s love?</p><p>Dick- nope, I'm leaving you</p><p> </p><p>(Ok, time skip to after the end of the crappy Truth or Dare and Georgie taking Bill’s phone)</p><p>If I forget you, Mike gets my diary<br/>6:07 pm</p><p> </p><p>Criminal- Haiiii</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- Oh no</p><p>Cowboy- ???</p><p>Grammar Police- There is only one person I know who would use such grammar...</p><p>Baby Haystack- YAY!</p><p>Beverage- EDDIE GRAB RICH'S PHONE AND R U N</p><p>Bitch- wait waht <br/>Bitch- why would Eddie be close enough to Rich for his phone</p><p>Nikki's my fav.- GEORGIEEEEEEEEE</p><p>Criminal- RICHIEEEEEEEEE </p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- Hell is among us</p><p>Criminal changed their name to SS Georgie</p><p>SS Georgie- Hiya Eds<br/>SS Georgie- And Stanny and Benny and Mikey and Bevvie and Nikki</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- I have taughT you well</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- Noooooo</p><p>Baby Haystack- hey Georgie!! ❤️</p><p>Cowboy- hOwdy</p><p>Beverage- Hi squirt </p><p>Bitch- yo</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- How’s my favourite person?</p><p>Beverage- ouch</p><p>Grammar Police- Wow, Rich. </p><p>Cowboy- oof</p><p>Baby Haystack- heyy!</p><p>Bitch- * chokes on drink*</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- * middle finger emoji*</p><p> </p><p>SS Georgie- I’ll ask<br/>SS Georgie- How are ya Eddie? :)</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- wait what</p><p>Cowboy- lol</p><p>Beverage- HA</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- no no, Eddie’s my favourite SHORT person</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- HEY! I’m average!</p><p>Grammar Police-...</p><p>Baby Haystack- sorry Eddie, you arekinda on the smaller side..</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- Ha! As if, ur 5’5</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- IM AVERAGE </p><p>Beverage- sorry Eddie, but even I’m taller then you,  5’7 </p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- BEV YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE</p><p>Beverage- aw c’mon, you know I love you</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- yeah whatever</p><p>Grammar Police- They have a point Edward, you are quite small for your age</p><p>SS Georgie- I’m almost your height</p><p>Bitch- Guys, he’s not that short</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- THIS IS WHY NIKKI’S MY FAVOURITE </p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- How you wound me Eds</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- Don’t call me Eds </p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- Calm down Spaghetti Head</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- No</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- Spaghedward <br/>Nikki’s my fav.- Spagheddie<br/>Nikki’s my fav.- Eduardo<br/>Nikki’s my fav.- Short stack<br/>Nikki’s my fav.- Edwin</p><p> </p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- I hate you <br/>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- And all of those stupid nicknames</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- liar, you love me </p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- ew</p><p>Beverage- oh my god</p><p>Baby Haystack- please stop fighting like an old married couple. </p><p>Cowboy- it’s like they’re flirting lol</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- *vomit emoji*</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- Eds wishes I’d flirts with him</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- catch the coronavirus and decease <br/>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- G R O S S</p><p>SS Georgie- do you guys want to hang out? ❤️</p><p>Baby Haystack- ofc Georgie:)</p><p>Cowboy- yeah, iM doen </p><p>Grammar Police- I will PAY the people in this group chat to use proper grammar.</p><p>Cowboy- 20 bucks </p><p>Beverage- 50$</p><p>Baby Haystack- Sorry, Stan. I’ll try.</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- nah</p><p>Bitch- FUCK YEAH PAY UP STANNY BOI</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- no</p><p>Cowboy- 50? Damn</p><p>Beverage- cheap ass</p><p>Cowboy- 70 each!</p><p>Beverage- yeah! 70 each!</p><p>Bitch- 70!!!</p><p>SS Georgie- even me?</p><p>Grammar Police- First off, that was rude, Edward. Next, Thank you Benjamin, your effort is much appreciated. Richard, I’m still quite pissed off at you so any text you send I will gradually ignore. Beverly, Michael and Nicole, you can dream on because I refuse to give you each seventy dollars and lastly, no George, you’re fine the way you are. </p><p>Baby Haystack- you’re welcome X3</p><p>SS Georgie- yay! Thx Stanny</p><p>Beverage- fuck you</p><p>Cowboy- fuck you very much</p><p>Bitch- ass wipe</p><p>SS Georgie- where are we meeting up?</p><p>Grammar Police- The Quarry?</p><p>Cowboy- aye </p><p>Baby Haystack- oki</p><p>Bitch- sure</p><p>Nikki’s my fav.- ok, give me 20 minutes, I need to see Eds for something </p><p>Private chat between Bevvie Babe and Dick<br/>7:30 pm<br/>Bevvie Babe- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>Dick- I stg Molly Ringwal-</p><p>If I forget you, Mike gets my diary<br/>7:31 pm</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- I can pick you up Georgie</p><p>SS Geogie- Mkay thanks Eds &lt;3</p><p>My Eddie Spaghetti &lt;3- youre lucky I love you</p><p> </p><p>Private Chat between Eds and Four Eyes<br/>8:00pm</p><p>Four Eyes- EDS</p><p>Eds- no</p><p>Four Eyes- EDWARD</p><p>Eds- is “Eddie” really that hard?</p><p>Four Eyes- yes<br/>Four Eyes- open your window!!!!!</p><p>Eds- what the fuck<br/>Eds- IS THAT A DOG!?</p><p>Four Eyes- Yessir! Open the door</p><p>Eds- hell no, my mom’s allergic.</p><p>Four Eyes- but she’s super cute<br/>Four Eyes- and I can make it up to your mom when she gets home ;)</p><p>Eds- Gross</p><p>Eddie looked out the window to see Richie Tozier holding a squirming Pomeranian puppy in his arms. The joker of the group looked up and gave his friend a goofy grin.<br/>Eddie rolled his eyes, and was half tempted to just ignore Richie and go back to his homework, but didn’t. He sighed and called out an “hold on” before making his way down to the main floor and swinging the door open. Richie put the dog down and she ran to nip at Eddie’s ankles and jean cuffs. Richie huffed a small chuckle, before bending down to the puppy’s height and looking up at Eddie. </p><p>“Hi,” Eddie smiled and bent down as well to scratch the dog behind the ears. She  immediately began aggressively wagging her tail, and Richie stood up. <br/>“Hey, girly,” Eddie said in his most childlike voice, before the dog turned and began chewing on his hand. </p><p>“Hey! Pumpkin, no.” Richie announced, gently smacking the dog’s muzzle. Pumpkin barked at Richie and trotted further into the house. <br/>“Nope!” Eddie snatched the dog before she could make it too far into the house, and looked up unimpressed at Richie. “This is Pumpkin, the dog Maggie and Went just adopted for Nikki’s birthday, but she loves me more, so technically she’s my dog. She’s two weeks old, and she is the cutest bitch on the planet!” Pumpkin wagged her tail and began squirming in the hypochondriac’s arms. <br/>“And you brought her here because..?”</p><p>“Because, she should get to know her new family, starting with the Losers.”</p><p>                              ***</p><p>Dina created a group chat</p><p>Dina added Stanley Barber, Sydney Novak and Beverly Marsh</p><p>Dina named the chat Humans That Exist</p><p>Sydney Novak changed their name to Dina’s bae</p><p>Beverly Marsh changed their name to Benny’s bae</p><p>Dina changed their name to Syd’s bae</p><p>Stanley Barber changed their name to Single Bagel</p><p>Single Bagel- why has this been created?</p><p>Syd’s bae- I thought it’d be fun</p><p>Benny’s bae- imbecile, this will be hell<br/>Benny’s bae- I don’t mean that I love you Dina</p><p>Single Bagel- why am I the only single one?</p><p>Dina’s bae- cause you have a thing for lesbians</p><p>Benny’s bae- also, why Bagel? Isn’t it Single Pringle?</p><p>Single Bagel- Too overused <br/>Single Bagel- gotta start new trends. </p><p> </p><p>Dina’s bae- lol classic Stan</p><p>Single Bagel- yessir</p><p>Benny’s bae- do y’all mind if I add my boyfriend?</p><p>Syd’s bae- the one you’re always on the phone with?</p><p>Benny’s bae- yea</p><p>Syd’s bae- sure :D</p><p>Dina’s bae- ok</p><p>Single Bagel- yay! Another boy</p><p> </p><p>Private chat between- Bev and Ben</p><p>Bev- Hey Haystack?</p><p>Ben- hi Bevvie, What’s up?</p><p>Bev- can I add you to a GC with some of my other friends?</p><p>Ben- sure &lt;3</p><p>Bev- &lt;3</p><p>Benny’s bae added Ben Hanscom</p><p>Benny’s bae changed Ben Hanscom’s name to Bevvie’s bae</p><p> </p><p>Single Bagel- so THIS is the guy that Beverly won’t get off the phone for?</p><p>Bevvie’s bae- *nervous emoji* sorry..?</p><p>Syd’s bae- Hi! I’m Dina</p><p>Dina’s bae- I’m Syd </p><p>Single Bagel- And I’m Single</p><p>Benny’s bae- thats Stan, he looks like our Stan and dresses/acts like Richie </p><p>Bevvie’s bae- nice to meet you all!!! I’m Ben!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I feel exposed— I’m shorter then Eddie :,)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy Crap!! Tysm for all the kudos, they really do make me overjoyed! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I've been juggling a whole lot of shit in life. I'm also in like, 50 other fandoms. I'm also sorry its short, motivation isnt quite there but I'm hoping it'll come back soon so I can finish those BNHA/Sanders Sides/MLB fanfics as well as my other IT ones. <br/>Ps, if any of you know DDLC, you'll understand the Delete part ;)</p><p>Check out my Tumblr- Wannabeartistfullofshit </p><p>Mkay! Goodnight/Good day everyone &lt;3</p><p>Love- someone shorter the Jack Dylan Grazer</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my first chat fic. As you can tell from the tags and summary, I should be doing more important things right now but what’s more important the a butt load of nothing but Gay Panic? Thank you for comments, kudos, bookmarks and even hits. I’ll be answering questions in the comments. Cya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>